Circuit breakers and other electrical switches are in widespread use in a variety of commercial and residential settings. These switches may control potentially dangerous electrical currents. Consequently, a concern in the art has developed over accidental or unauthorized manipulation of these switches. One example of such concern is the manipulation of switches controlling power to industrial equipment. Another concern is the interruption of an in-process industrial operation.
OSHA Standard 29 CFR § 1910.147 requires energy lockout or tag-out procedures for the servicing and maintenance of machines and equipment in which the unexpected energization or start up of the machines or equipment could cause injury to employees. One step required in such a lockout procedure is to place the circuit feeding power to the equipment in the “off” position. To keep the circuit in an “off” position a circuit breaker lockout device can be attached to the breaker. Many circuit breaker lockout devices attach to the toggle switch of the breaker in such a way that prevents the toggle switch from being turned to the “on” position.
There are no established standards for circuit breaker toggle switches in the United States. They vary greatly in width, thickness and height even along one manufacturer's product line. Some have holes in the side which may vary in size and location depending on the manufacturer. Due to the electrical and heat resistance required, the toggle switches are typically constructed of a plastic that has a hardness. The toggle switch profiles also tend to be tapered or curved which makes gripping them very difficult.
Most prior art devices also do not work well on most breakers or only are designated for use on a very select type of breaker. Many prior art devices that are designed to use a lock to secure the lockout device can be removed with the lock still attached, while others allow the breaker to be turned to the “on” position even with the device attached.
There remains a need in the art for a circuit breaker lockout device that can be adapted for use with a wide variety of switch sizes and types, is easy to adapt to a specific switch, and can grasp switches of various shape.